Bands som har spillet i huset
Denne side er en oversigt over alle de bands og kunstnere, som har spillet i Ungdomshuset igennem tiderne, og vil, når de ellers bliver lavet, også linke videre til bandsnes enkeltsider. Hvis du ser et band her som du ikke mener har spillet, noget andet der ikke giver mening, eller du vil måske bare kommentere et eller andet så skriv om det på diskussionssiden eller tilføj/ret selv på siden ved at trykke "redigér" øverst. 0-9 *4 K Crew *5 x kaj *35 døde svin *22 pistepirkko (SF) *Mentality] (US) *2000 Dirty Squatters (sv) A *A-kassen (dk) *A Darling Sect (dk) *A Taste of Red *Aage Jæger (DJ, dk) *Abandon (swe) *Acapulco *Actings of a Mad Man *Adonis 117 *ADS (dk) *Afgrundens Moral *Against All Us (dk) *Agnostic Front (us) *Akimbo (us) *AKT *Alive With Worms (dk) *Amdi Petersens Armé (dk) *Anfall *Anomi (swe) *Antichrist (pl) *The Assassinators (dk) *Asbest (dk) *Asebia (dk) *Avskum (se) *Appendix (fin) *Apologia (swe) *Against Me! (us) *Arrigt Antræk (dk) *Art in Disorder (dk) *At.the.drive.in (us) *[Atobic (dk) http://www.metal-archives.com/bands/Atobic/37221 *Atom and His Package (us) B *Ballroom Bozos *Baby Woodrose (dk) *Bazaar (dk) *Beatles Forever ( Dk ) *Before (dk) *B.U.H. (dk) *Beneath Contempt (dk) *Bjørn Svin (dk) *Black Easter *Bleeder Group (dk) *Blå Skimmel *Boghandle (dk) *Boline Band *Bomberegn (dk) *Bon Apartes *Byld *Babylon Circus Brain Illusion (dk) *Burning Kitchen (swe) *Butch Meier (de) *Burial (de) *Boxed In (uk) *Black Hand, the (uk) *Blaine Reninger *Black Uniforms (sv) C *Carlas *Cease Upon the Capitol (us) *channel rats (de) *Chaos U.K. (eng) *Cinema Noir *City-X (dk) *Clinic Q (dk) *Cockrock & Katten (DJ) *Cockpit Music (dk) *Coles smyles *Collaborators *Coma Drengene *Complete (dk) *Copweaps ( Dk ) *Counter Attack (be) *Cop on Fire (spa) *Corky & The Gang *Crap *Children of Fall (dk/swe) *Cruelty (uk) *Charlie Don't Surf ( Dk ) D *Dancing Fools (dk) *Dangerous Bikinifighters from Hell (dk) *David Rovics (us) *Dead End (swe) *Den Forspildte Elite (dk) *Denne Side *Dennis Agerblad *De Må Være Belgiere (dk) *Det Tynde Øl *Die Haut *Die Kapelle (dk) *Disco Volante (se) *Disneyland After Dark (dk) *Disorder (uk) *DJ Danger (DJ) *DJ Jcak (dk) *Djuna Barnes *DOA (can) *Dobbelteffekt *Dominic (no) *Drift (can) *Duck Soup (dk) *Dust *Dystercharge (dk) *Den Dårlige Halvdel *Dumbstruck (uk) *Dêunga (swe) *Death Token (dk) *Død Ungdom (dk) *Dødskontrol (dk) *D.S.U (dk) *Demon System 13 (swe) *Duck soup (dk) *Død og Grim (dk) E *E123 *Eaves (de) *Ecnalubma (Horsens) *Ekkaia (spa) *Elektric Deads (dk) *Enola Gay (DK) *Enough *Einsturzende Neubauten (DE) *Experience *Extinction of Mankind (uk) *Extreme Noise Terror *Easpa Measa (irl) *En Hel Røvfuld Frank (Cph) F *Fallit (dk) *Falling Angels *False Prophets (US) *False Willie *Familieorkesteret (dk) *Far out (dk) *Fishtown HC (tys) *Fjongguns ( Dk ) *Ford D *Fresly Riots (dk) *Frightwig (usa) *Frites Modern *The Full Nelson (dk) *Fleshies *Funeral Diner (us) *Filth of Mankind (pl) *Foreign Legion (uk) *From Ashes Rise (us) *Fugazi (us) *Fury Of Five (us) G *Ghost Mice (us) *Gigandhi (dk) *Gorilla Angreb (dk) *Gorilla Biscuits (us) *Grotesque *Grænseoverskridende Naivitet (dk) *GRAVHUND (aarhus) *Green Day (us) *Grindabo (dk) *Grønvirke (dk) *Gypsies *GBH (GB) *Global Garanty Orchestra (dk) *Gashebel (de) *Goo (swe) *Give Up All Hope (uk) *Guddommelig Galskab *Guided Cradle (cz) *Gwar (us) *Gnasg (falster,dk) *Gangway (dk) H *Hammerfall (SE) *Hanx (dk) *Happy Harriet *Haram (us) *Headfall Attitudes, The *Heatfarm (dk) *heste bedste (dk) *Hevn (no/us) *Hetz *Hellstorm (uk) *Hjertestop (dk) *Holy Toy (NO) *holly terror(us) *House of Secrets *HUL (dk) *Husseins Revenge *Hybris *Hærværk (dk) *Håndkraft *Henry Fiats Open Sore (swe) *Herodishonest (sf) *Holier Than Thou (us) I *I Adapt (iceland) *Idiot (dk) *Ignition *IJ-X (dk) *Illegal 80(dk) *Instigators (eng) *Insurgent Kid *Integrity (us) *Intoxicated Bugs *Intern Varsling ( Dk ) *Invisible *Imperiet (se) *Iota (dk) *Ivocation *I Object *Insult (nl) *Intensity (dk/swe) *Incontrollados (dk) *Illdåd (swe) *Instinct of Survival (de) *Icos (swe) J *Jad Wio (FR) *Johnny og De Kolde Dæmoner (dk) *Jones Town *jodle kjeld (dk) *James Vance & The Faceerazers/James Vance & The Cocainedealers/Flemming Steen Munch Band/Love of Flemming/Fidel From Hell (dk) K *Kadavermarch (dk) *Kalashnikov (dk) *Kamikatze *Kaospilot (no) *Kid Kishore (DJ, dk) *Kindercrash (dk) * king friend (dk) *klamysia (dk) *Krimtänk *Kødrand *Kakistocracy (us) *Konfrontation (swe) *Konkhra (dk) *Korrupte Oppkastere (no) *Kontrovers (swe) *K.U.K.L. (is) *Kyklooppien Sukupuutto (fin) L *LAXATIVES (USSR) *Lack (dk) *Lademand & Lexikon *Lai Bach (yogoslavien) *Last Few Days *Leadershit (spa) *le crap (dk) *Leben und Leben Lassen (dk) *Lethal doze (dk) *Leather Nun (swe) *lob of lemmings (dk) *Lords of the New Church *Los Dolares (venezuela] *Los Retardos (dk) *Lost Boys Crew (DJ) *Looptroop (swe) *Lushus (nl) *La Fraction (fr) *Loadead (bel) *La Piovra (ita) *Los Lobos (us/mex) M *Martyrdöd (swe) *master fatman and his helldrivers (dk) *Magtens Korridorer (dk) *Mano with a Sound System *Mareridt *Mauie Wauie (dk) *MC Staten (dk) *Memento Mori *Mental Midget (dk) *Metal Guru Dj. ( Dk ) *Midnight Sauna (dk) * Mighty Midgets (dk) *Morgen Sol & Glimt af Nærvær *Morning Again (us) *Motorpsycho (no) *Mozart Khadaffi *Mulaitea *MDC - Millions of Dead Cops (us) *Mighty Midgets (dk) *Mihoen! (nl) *Morte Cerebrale (no) *MT Heads (dk) *Mareridt (dk/swe) *MDK (de) *Mudhoney (us) *Mugshot (dk) *Missing Foundation (us) N *napalm death *Nausea (US) *NEJA *negazione(it) *Nekromantix (DK) *naytia(greece) *Neben Wirkung (de/bremerhafen) *Neue Wirkung *Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds *Nitad *NoFx (us) *No Humans Involved (dk) *No Hope For The Kids *No Knox (dk) *No Rape *Nonoxynol -9- (dk) *NRG (dk) *Nuclear Death Terror (dk) *The Now Denial (de) *Nightmare (jpn) *The Nomads (swe) *No Fucking Talent (Haderslev) O *Objection Overruled *Objekt *Obnoxious (dk) *Obudz sie (dk) *Obstinate Esther (dk) *Offspring, The (us) *On Trial *One King Down (us) *One Step Closer (dk) *Onkel Eefsens Trækkerdrenge (dk) *Ooh Sticky *Orchid (us) *Olho de Gato (nl) *Oi Polloi! (sco) *Outlandish P *Paska (fin) *Panzuzu *Pagriot *PARAGRAF 119 *Parkering Forbudt *Party *Pennywise *Pigerne *Pikblod (dk) *Pissoir Punx (dk) *Poostew (Schleswig-Holstein) *Prad Czarny *Primiband *Psychic TV *Public Panic *Poul Dissing (dk) *Praksis (dk) *Provoked (us) *Prawo Do Jazdy (pl) *President Fetch (dk) *Poul Kjøller (dk) *Powergrill (dk) *The Psyke Project (dk) * R *Ras Money (DJ, dk) *Ratos de Parao (Braz) *Razorfish (dk) *Razor Blades (dk) *Razorneck *Realm of Chaos *the Real MoneyMakers (dk) *Red Warszawa (dk) *The Restarts (uk) *Reversal of Man (us) *Rewind (ca) *Rich Kids on LSD *Riffelsyndikatet *Robin the Boy Wonder (dk, nu Harasser) *Rock Amok *The Rotten Leprechauns *The Royal Stakeout *Rövsvett *Regulations (swe) *Rakkaus (fin) *Ruidosa Inmundicia (au) *Rød Rabel S *Sandmen (dk) *Sankt Conrad (dk) *Savage Rose *Schack (DJ) *Screamin' Eric *Scrotum *Scum Nation (dk) *Scum of the Earth (dk) *Selvhenter *Shaman *Sharing Patrol (dk) *Shot Cyrus (brazil) *Siljun Veljet (fin) *Skalar (dk) *Skallywags (dk) *Skandals (dk) *Skarpretter (dk) *Skatol (dk) *Slagkraft *Slumstormerbandet *Sløseri Der Skader Os Alle *Snipers (dk) *Smrt za Smrt *Snuff Pop Inc. *Social Nedtur (dk) *social unrest (us) *Sods (dk) *Soil To Luck *Sons of Saturn (fr) *Soopie Nun Squad (us) *Soreazis (dk) *Sort Stue *dj soundgazm *Spild af Tid *SS Say (Martin Hall) (dk) *Static Heights *Stalin Staccato (dk) *Stilen R Profilen *Stilk (dk) *Storskrald *strandet hval (dk) *Substanz (de) *Suck A Bug (dk) *SVigerMors Drøm (dk) *Swing King *Swinet *Søren L (DJ) *Slave (dk) *Skitkids (swe) *Skråt Op *Sju Svåra År (swe) *S.O.I (de) *Seein' Red (nl) *Suicide Blitz (swe/de) *Sotatila (at) *Selfish (fin) *Sugarcubes (is) T *Tapehead *TEENAGERS *Tee Wee Pop (dk) *Teknisk Uheld (dk) *Ten Minutes Of Joy (dk) *Ten Yard Fight (us) *The Wrecking Dead (dk) *The Flying Fistfuckers (dk) *The Flying Worker (fr) *The Restarts (london/uk) *The Zero Point (dk) *The Wad'ers (dk) *Thåstrøm (se) *T.I.G (dk) *Tom McEwan *Tot Flæskes Macht-Stark (dk) *Toxic Reasons *Tremens *Trentemøller *Troels T (DJ) *Tungsind *Tv2 (dk) *Today's Overdose (swe) *Tristess (swe) *Sidsta Sekunden (swe) *Tourist Trap (dk) *The Locust (us) *Toxic Shock Syndrome (dk) *Tear It Up (us) *Tropka Pompka (pl) *To What End? (swe) *Tommy Seebach (dk) *Turbonegro (N) *TÆVE (dk) *2000 Dirty Squatters U.K. Subs *UCR (dk) *Under For (dk)(Martin Hall) *Ukrudt (dk) *Under Al Kritik (dk) *Unity Squad *Uoplagt (dk) *Uro (dk) *Under Byen (dk) *Upset Noise (Italia) V *Vals (nl) *Venstres Venner (dk) *Vi (DK) *Vicious (swe) *viceversa (DK) *Victims Family *Void (dk) *voxpop (dk) *Vömit För Breakfast (fr) *Visions of War (bel) W *War of Destruction (dk) *Warcollapse *Warshore (dk) *White Cure *Worms *Wrected *What Happens Next? (us) *Wolfbrigade (swe) *Wrecking Dead (dk) X *X Trend Y *Y (swe) *Young Wasteners *Young Widows (us) *Youth Of Today (us) *Yute Rockers Sound - Soundsystem/Dj Crew (dk) Z *Zann (de) *Zeroid (de)